


So Do You Like

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Eleven & Mike Wheeler Friendship, Eleven and Mike Wheeler are Cute, Eleven/Mike Wheeler Fluff, Eleven/Mike Wheeler-Centric, Epic Friendship, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Crush, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Eleven/Mike Wheeler, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Dustin just wants to know: does Mike like Eleven?Oneshot/drabble





	So Do You Like

"So," Dustin said as he and Mike were walking their bikes through the woods. To someone else it would just look like two kids hanging out. But they were actually looking for one of their friends right now. Their superhero friend. "Are you in love with Eleven?"

"Are you in love with Eleven?" Mike mimicked him, wrinkling his nose. 

"..." Dustin rose an eyebrow. 

"..." Mike swallowed a little. He knew Dustin knew. 

"...so, do you?"

"Yeah." Mike blushed.


End file.
